pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Sagittarius's Adventure
Pikmin: Sagittarius's Adventure is a Strategy and Adventure game being developed. It will be released for the 3DS and PikWii. It is the second game developed by Piki1. Controls *You move with the Circle Pad and D-Pad. *You talk to NPCs, throw Pikmin and punch with the "A" button. *You blow your whistle with the "B" button. *You use special suit abilities with the "X" and "Y" button. *You use sprays with the "L" and "R" buttons. *The menu is on the touch screen. It can be brought up to the top screen with the start button. Gameplay and Mechanics World Map Gameplay In this screen, you choose 1 of the 7 available areas to start a day. You can also go to the Piklopedia to see enemies you've killed or see treasure you've collected. Overworld Gameplay You play as Sagittarius and move around and make your Pikmin accomplish various tasks and defeat enemies. You can find holes, caves and abandoned structures to enter scattered around the area. They play the same except you descend or ascend to different floors. Bosses are found at the end of everyone of them. Events/Weather *After a certain part of the plot is completed, the Pikmin Planet will begin to experience different events and weather. Here is a list of them: Weather *Rain: Small droplets of water fall from the sky. Bodies of water rise a bit. Blue Pikmin are stronger and faster. *Thunderstorm: Heavy, big droplets of water fall from the sky. Lightning sometimes strikes the ground, killing all non-yellows and severely damaging the captain. Bodies of water double in size. Yellow Pikmin are stronger and faster. *Hail: Large ice chunks fall from the sky. The crush Pikmin and hurt the captain if they hit them. May spawn a tornado. *Flood: Whole map is flooded. Only blues are allowed out of their Onions. *Hurricane: Strong winds blow everywhere. Enemies, treasure, Pikmin and the captain can be blown all around map. *Tornado: A large swirling cloud funnel blows around the map, killing everything it touches. *Sunny: Normal weather. *Cloudy: Pikmin are slightly weaker. *Heat wave: Pikmin, enemies, and the captain move slower. Reds are faster and stronger. *Acid rain: Slowly hurt the captain and Pikmin. Green Pikmin are faster stronger. *Blizzard: Snow goes flying everywhere, obscuring your vision. Cyan Pikmin are faster and stronger. Events *Earthquakes: The ground sometimes shakes. When it does, holes and cracks appear in the ground. If you fall in them, you die. *Invasion: Strange creatures invade the map. They have their own ship and Pikmin. You can kill them and their ship for treasure and Pikmin, if you leave any survivors. *Rain of Fire: Fire falls from the sky, sometimes killing non-reds. Wooden structures can get burned down. *Bug Swarm: All enemies on the map are replaced by bug-like creatures. They can kill you and your Pikmin quickly. *Magic Powder: A hut appears somewhere on the map. If you enter, you can sprinkle Magic Powder on 20 of your Pikmin, turning them into Magic Pikmin. *Volcanic Eruption: A volcano sprouts somewhere on the map and erupts at noon. It covers the land with a lot of lava. *Nuclear Fallout: This event only happens if you manage to find the hidden Nuclear Bomb-Rock hidden in each map. If you make it explode, the whole place will be covered in high amounts of radiation. It may mutate your Pikmin and turn them into Pikmin Mutants. Enemies may also get mutated. Wherever the Nuclear Bomb-Rock exploded, you will not be able to enter. Suit Abilities After finding some treasure, they will give your suit special powers that you can assign to either the "X" or "Y" buttons. They all have to cool down for 45 seconds until you can use them again. Here are all the abilities: *Electric Forcefield: An electrical force field surrounds you for 4 seconds, zapping any enemy it touches. *Chest Flamethrower: A stream of fire shoots from the captain's chest for 4 seconds, burning any enemy it touches. *Leak Pack: A mix of oil and acid leaks out from the captain's backpack. It stays there for 4 seconds and hurts any enemy that stands on it. *Hyper Whistle: The captain blows on his whistle, causing all the idle Pikmin in his possession in the map teleport to his location. *Whistle Whirlwind: A whirlwind comes from the captain's whistle and heads straight, blowing away any enemy in it's path. Characters Main Characters *Sagittarius: The main and only playable character in single player mode. *Olimar: Sagittarius's dad. He is retired and can be phoned through the iOlim he gives you at the start of the game. *Balim: The main antagonist. He creates viruses and infects creatures to become his servants. Other Characters *Captain Camp Supervisor: Leader and overprotective supervisor of Captain Camp. *Olimar's Wife: Sagittarius's Mom. She warns Sagittarius about not saving if the player plays for over an hour without saving. *Libra: Sagittarius's sister. She keeps a computer in her room which transfers data to the iOlim. *Balim's Army: Many, many infected creatures. Pikmin *Red Pikmin: Found at the Garden of Sadness. *Yellow Pikmin: Found at the Garden of Sadness. *Blue Pikmin: Found at the Lake of Despair. *Green Pikmin: Found in the Forest of Love. *Purple Pikmin: Found in the Forest of Love. *White Pikmin: Found at the Snowy Land of Fear. *Cyan Pikmin: Found at the Snowy Land of Fear. *Orange Pikmin Found in the Desert of Depression. Plot Sagittarius wakes up on one warm summer day, "It's finally time to go to Captain Camp! I can now be a space captain like Daddy!" He happily hops out of bed and changes in to his camp shirt and shorts. While heading down the hall for some breakfast, Olimar stops him and gives him the iOlim. "Just in case you want to phone me, or take pictures and send them to me, just dial our number." "Daddy, I'll be fine." Sagittarius eats his breakfast and takes the bus to Captain Camp, very excited to learn how to become a space captain. During one of the days, he gets a phone call from Olimar, "S-Son! *static* The P-Pikmin Planet! Black stains! *static* I can't go! I'll send the S.S Dolphin Jr. and a space suit! Just wait a minute! *hang up*" In just a second, the S.S Dolphin Jr. descends from the sky with a green space suit in the cockpit. Sagittarius hops in and puts his space suit on. The S.S Dolphin Jr. sets the course to the Pikmin Planet. It blasts off and soon lands in the Garden of Sadness. He soon gets a call from Olimar, but when Sagittarius picks up his iOlim, Olimar hangs up. Then, the S.S Dolphin Jr.'s saved files of Hocotate get tossed around the world. Determined to find out why this happened and return to Hocotate, Sagittarius explores the planet to recover the lost Hocotate Files and return home. Areas, Holes, Caves, and Structures *'Garden of Sadness' **Tutorial Hole **Practice Cave **Electrical Tower **Arena of Flames *'Lake of Despair' **Watery Well **Swamped Cave **Abandoned Pool *'Forest of Love' **Rooted Hole **Tree's Interior **Lost Cabin **Twisted Cave *'Snowy Land of Fear' **Frozen Well **Icey Cavern **Tower of Poisonous Frost *'Desert of Depression' **Sandy Sinkhole **Quicksand Cave **Deserted Town **Stone Triangle *'???' **??? **??? **??? *'Final Fight' **Castle Balim Category:Non-Canon Games